


Kotetsu's and Izumo's hardest mission

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Babysitting is a nightmare, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hokage has assigned a new mission for Kotetsu and Izumo which will be probably the hardest mission of their lives...and probably the last if they should fail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotetsu's and Izumo's hardest mission

The room of the Hokage was filled with deathly silence even if there were four people inside. Kotetsu and Izumo were staring gapping at their Hokage. The two just received their newest and most of all important mission of their lives. The two of them will be the new nurses in the daycare class in which the children of the now grown up Konoha Twelve, the children of the Sabaku sibling and to top it the children of the Otokage's closest followers plus his own daughter and the children of the Akatsuki were also in.

They were so doomed...

"Izumo, Kotetsu?" Naruto asked a bit worried then not one of the two moved a muscle since full twenty minutes and slowly he begun to get worried.

"….."

"Erm…Sasuke, could you please call Sakura?" he asked the man standing on his side. Since Tsunade stepped back in favor for Naruto and Sasuke become the captain of the police force like many other Uchihas before him spent he most of the time with being the Rokaidame's bodyguard.

"I think I can also get them back." The Uchiha said smirking and pulled his sword out.

"Erm…Sasuke isn't that a…" as the sword swished in front of their noses both men jumped in panic "…bit drastic… " Naruto said as he held his head, pulling the hat down.

"So, what is your answer?" Sasuke asked.

"We agree…" both answered defeated.

"Good, then we will see each other tomorrow at eight." He said and turned over to the Hokage.

"You two are dismissed."

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

 

On the next morning stood both Konoha nins pale in the class room where the parents begun slowly to arrive with their children and give them instructions which they should keep in mind in some cases would their lives depend on that.

"So as a little info if you see Hideo dead or in cowered sometimes in blood at ten, don't freak because he was only praying." Kakuzu said the last part growling and sent a glared at Hidan who was still holding their five years old son who looked rather similar to his mother.

"P…praying…" Kotetsu managed to get it out.

"Yes Hidan already started to teach him about Jashinism…" he growled annoyed and walked over to his family to say goodbye to his son.

The next parent walking up to the two was no one other then Uchiha Itachi.

"Here is the list which Deidara made about the twins and I would also suggest that you don't allow them to play with clay, they can act sometimes like their mother." He said and was already walking over to said blond and the twins a little smile on his lips.

After getting the instructions about cannibalism, schizophrenia, not giving them weapons without someone keeping one eye on them, keeping them safe from their enemies from Iwa and Kiri, but most of all Iwa, not allowing them training asto how to use a chakra scalpel, no playing on the demon flute or any kind of instrument, not pulling out the spiral cord, no immense sand usage, horrifying rituals, not eating one of the others, no summoning, the two were left alone with the thirty children.

They still hoped that this was only a nightmare, but unfortunately they were fully awake and really in charge for kids!

They are in Hell…

"Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san what will we do today?" Kohana the daughter of the Hokage asked while holding the hand of her two years younger brother's hand.

"Erm…well what would you like to do?" Izumo asked then he had absolutely no clue.

"Something artistically" come the reply from the Uchiha twins Hikaru and Yumi together with Yumi's future Akatsuki partner Saro.

"No, let us go in the garden to the plants and flowers." The Uchiha twins Ivy and Toshi suggested happily.

"I want ramen!"

"Natako Uzumaki you already had ramen for breakfast with dad…" Kohana said scolding.

"I would suggest training." Kyo said in a bored tone.

"I agree with the Hyuuga." Come it from a light blue skinned boy with dark blue hair.

"Yes that sounds really great." Sero said.

"All your suggestions sound great, but I'm in that to which Sero-kun agrees." Said a girl with blond hair.

"Back away from my twin brother Inako-pig." Said a girl with pink hair.

"Girls are so bothersome…" a boy with brown hair said bored.

"What was that niisan/Sekamo?" the two girls asked while glaring at the boy.

"Erm nothing…"

"I'm with Natako let's eat." Said a boy while opening a bag of chips.

"Let's make music." a young boy with white hair said, his twin sister nodding smiling.

"Oh no, your parents told us that you are not allowed to play any kind of instrument till you are not trained by your mom asto how to use them properly." Izumo said and the Kaguya twins sighed in defeat.

"Ok kids first we will paint some nice pictures then read and after that we will go in the garden." Kotetsu said and the children cheered happily while running to they places. "Izumo…"

"Yes?" the other asked while turning to his friend.

"This will be one hell of a mission…" the other only nodded in agreement while watching Ivy making one of the plants grow and Akara who used a large hand formed out of sand pull the table nearer to the window.

"I agree…"


End file.
